Why Only Toriel and Alphys Were Horrified by the Amalgamates
by Mark123100
Summary: In the True Pacifist Epilogue, we learn that Doctor Alphys's punishment for creating the Amalgamates was… the loss of her job, courtesy of Queen Toriel. Which was barely a slap on the wrist. But why didn't any other monster give a shit about her crimes against nature? (Humor/Angst, Oneshot)


**A/N: After thinking about the True Pacifist Epilogue, I had an idea for a story about Alphys and the Amalgamates.**

**POV Character: Alphys**

* * *

**Why Only Toriel and Alphys Were Horrified by the Amalgamates**

It all started on a lazy Sunday afternoon, when you were rewatching some old cartoons with your human friend, Frisk.

"Hey, Alphys?" they ask.

"H-Huh? What is it, Frisk?"

"I've been meaning to ask, what exactly happened with the Amalgamates, anyway?"

You shudder upon thinking about your past mistakes.

"O-oh, well, they're all living with their families, remember?" you weakly chuckle, not wanting to dwell on darker thoughts.

"No, I get that… I was just thinking… are you _sure_ that having the Amalgamates roaming around freely is really that great an idea? Those things are quite _scary_, after all." they ask, raising an eyebrow.

"W-why would you say that?" you recoil. "Sure, they might _look_ scary, but they're actually pretty sweet when you get to know them."

"But when I first met the Amalgamates, _they attacked me_." Frisk retorts, pouting slightly.

"Well, it's like I told you, they get _sassy_ when they're hungry and they really like potato chisps." You mumble.

"Alphys, they _literally_ tried to rip me into pieces… you know what, never mind. Forget I said anything." Frisk states, walking away.

Once they have left the room, you breathe out a sigh of exhaustion.

It's been two weeks since the Barrier has been broken, and despite all of your horrific failures, you find yourself doing the same thing you've always done. Sit around and watch anime all the time.

When you manned up and revealed the truth of what you did to the bodies of the monsters who had fallen down, you were expecting everybody to hate you forever…

* * *

_Asgore gives you a look of pity._

"_I k-know I screwed up and I know I s-should have said s-something earlier." you stammer. "I w-was just so afraid of what everybody w-would think-"_

_Suddenly, you realize that Asgore is hugging you with his muscular arms. You try not to blush as he comforts you._

"_Do not worry, Alphys." he says, his deep voice reassuring you. "I am merely disappointed in myself for forcing such a burden upon you. I will take responsibility-"_

"_That is enough, Asgore." says the goat woman who is standing a few feet away, causing Asgore to shrink back in reluctance._

_When you turn to Toriel, she sniffs with disapproval._

"_You should be ashamed of yourself. Also, you are fired." says the queen, causing you to droop._

* * *

But even though you lost your job, you can't help but feel as though you practically got off scot-free. Toriel was the only person who cared about the awful things you did.

The families weren't even that mad about what had happened to their relatives. They were just slightly miffed because of all the lies.

When Snowdrake and his father came around, the first thing they did was embrace the poor woman, not caring that she had been combined with sixteen other people, _all thanks to you_.

Papyrus is friendly to everyone, so he didn't mind, opting to play fetch with Endogeny.

Sans shrugged when you asked him about his thoughts, stating that your mistakes had _nothing_ to do with him.

And Undyne…

* * *

_As Lemon Bread and Reaper Bird shuffle around, eager to reconnect with their relatives, you nervously turn to your new girlfriend._

_Undyne hums to herself with an odd look in her eye._

"_W-well?" you ask._

"_Well, what?" says Undyne._

"_A-aren't you going to y-yell at me and say how disappointed you are in me?" you stammer._

_Undyne gives you a contemplative look, and shrugs._

"_Not really. I mean, this stuff is a bit WEIRD, but the way I see it, you managed to bring all these dead people back to life! I think that's pretty neat!" Undyne grins, flashing her shiny teeth._

_Somehow, this makes you feel even worse._

* * *

On Monday, you attend a college class on electronics as a guest lecturer.

Despite your anxiety and your social awkwardness, things go surprisingly well until one of the human students asks about _Determination_.

Now, _that_ is something you had completely forgotten about. After the disaster with the Amalgamates, you immediately locked away your samples of Determination and hid the key.

When monsters have too much Determination, _they melt_.

Apparently, the humans have just started doing their own research into that forbidden substance. After all, it's not like you have a monopoly on scientific research.

However, the humans don't know the things that you know. If they find out what you've done, there's a good chance that you might end up with a lifetime sentence in prison for illegal experimentation.

And so, you deflect, denying your connecting to DT experimentation and attempting to get everyone excited about circuit boards again.

But then, Undyne interrupts, having snuck into the classroom to hear you speak.

The professor, a bald, middle-aged human, pointedly asks why your girlfriend is trespassing on college grounds.

Undyne immediately interprets this as racism, because she's a hot-blooded woman who always acts before thinking.

You wearily step out of the lecture hall so you don't have to see Undyne suplex a college professor.

* * *

Outside of the lecture hall, the students stop you from leaving because they are still curious about Determination.

Apparently, Undyne started bragging about how her awesome girlfriend managed _to invent immortality_, so now everyone on campus knows who you are.

As you rush to the city street, you notice that Papyrus is there too, taking Endogeny out for a walk.

This causes a bunch of humans to start snapping photos with their smartphones, even as Papyrus tries to keep the humans calm while attempting to look photogenic.

* * *

The next day, you are lying on your comfortable bed, as Frisk browses the local news sites along with Facebook, Twitter and Reddit.

"H-how bad is it, Frisk?" you mumble into your Mew Mew Kissy Cutie pillow.

"It's about as bad as you'd think. Comments about playing god, complaints about crimes against nature, and generic death threats telling you to '_kil yerself_.' You know, the usual." Frisk grunts.

You groan and try to sink into the bed.

"I mean, you _literally_ discovered a new field of scientific study, one that allows scientists to play around with _life_ and _death_. What did you _think_ was going to happen? That once the Barrier was broken, you could just _sweep_ everything under the rug? The real world doesn't come with a reset button, after all."

"I know…" you whine, wishing that the ground would just swallow you up already.

And then, Undyne suddenly bursts into the room, hoping to ask a favor.

* * *

Gerson, the old turtle monster who lives in Waterfall, has just fallen down and is now in a hospital.

Undyne wants you to use Determination to make him wake up again.

Obviously, you say no, not wanting to repeat your failures and mistakes.

Your girlfriend whines and pleads until you push her out the door and lock it.

When Frisk asks what you plan to do about this situation, you declare that you will _never_ step outside your bedroom again.

You soon end up regretting this decision, as while you were busy feeling sorry for yourself, Undyne snuck into your old lab, broke into your personal storage, and took _every last sample of Determination_ in a hair-brained scheme to bring back her beloved mentor.

* * *

Standing at the edge of the city, your jaw is wide open as a _skyscraper-sized_ _white blob_ roars in fury, smashing a series of buildings. The humans have responded with policemen, tanks, and helicopters, but no matter how many bullets and tank shells they use, the white blob _remains undamaged_.

_Amalgamates have enormous amounts of Determination. Amalgamates are effectively immortal. Amalgamates cannot die._

…_All for the price of their minds and their sanity._

Next to you, Frisk sighs.

"Great. It's barely been two weeks, and I have to LOAD yet again."

"H-huh?"

Seeing your confusion, Frisk takes a deep breath.

"Alright, seeing as you're not going to remember this, there are some things I'd like to get off my chest."

As the city burns, Frisk calmly explains that they have the ability to control time, because they have the most Determination in the world.

They also state that they've always disliked you. Not just because of the Amalgamates, but because you _lied_ to them about Mettaton just so you could insert yourself into their adventure.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to kick the next version of you in the crotch." Frisk boldly declares, manifesting an orange button labeled 'LOAD' and pressing it-

But nothing happens.

Frisk presses the button a few more times just to make sure.

Nope. The timeline hasn't been reversed.

"Alphys, I think we're stuck in this timeline." Frisk whispers.

* * *

_Normally, the power of time travel belongs to the person who has the most Determination… but this power can be usurped._

_Six human souls are enough for a being to seize control of the timeline._

_Seven human souls can accomplish the same thing._

_But what happens when you go beyond seven souls?_

_What then?_

* * *

You blink at Frisk, and Frisk blinks back.

Frisk slowly starts to step backwards.

"Well, seeing how we're all completely screwed, I'm getting the heck out of here." Frisk mutters.

"W-wait! A-aren't you going to help me fix this!?" you desperately plead.

"Well, I already helped you guys with the Barrier, Toriel's probably arguing with Asgore again, Sans already took Papyrus and teleported away, so by process of elimination…"

You both turn to look at Undyne, who is cheering for the white blob on the sidelines.

"WOOHOOO! YEAH, GERSON! SHOW THOSE STUPID HUMANS WHO'S BOSS!" Undyne shouts, perfectly happy with what is happening.

"Besides, you wanted to start fixing your mistakes, right? Well, _there's no time like the present_!" Frisk hollers over their shoulder as they begin to run towards the local forest.

As the human military continues their ineffectual assault, you begin to laugh… and cry.

**THE END**


End file.
